Haven's Fugitive
by HellsingInc
Summary: Who is this mystrious person raiding through Haven City? Read and find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…I just wrote it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: 

A sleek silhouette slinked along a high rooftop. The shadow crept along the wall and up to a large hall that lead to an elevator. She padded over to the colossal building that seemed to be a place of royalty of some sort. She scaled up the towering structure until she reached a ledge about 400 ft above the silent city below. She persisted to climb and leap with the accuracy and agility of a cat until she got to her desired destination. She scanned the general vicinity of the large accommodation for a way in.

The silhouette leapt onto ledge, her feet landed quietly so that not a single footstep could be heard. A wide window was nearby and it was open. She crept towards it and peaked inside. There where about fifteen guards completely covered in dull red armor. There where two yellow armored guards near the grand door…the door that would take her to her prey. All the guards where armed with either an energy rod or a gun. The energy rods where powerful enough to take a hide off an animal, as they delivered a painful shock to the opponent. "Hmmm, easy kill." The shadow spoke softly to herself.

She grabbed her whip and unlashed it from her belt. She let go of the coil and griped the handle as she watched it unravel gracefully ten feet below her. She flung the whip back, lashing a nearby guard. The end of her whip tangled around his arm. She tugged on it, pulling him outside. He dangled from the bottom until she shook her whip to send this "unfortunate" solider to his crushing death. She leapt inside seeing all the guards coming for her.

"Who's next? Who wants some of this?" she purred. She twisted her whip over her head and cracked it several times, making some of the weaker guards flinch. It snapped dangerously close to some of their faces. She kicked and bound every one of them, sending them flying unconscious in all directions. She strode purposefully to the massive door and pushed it open. There inside the well-lit room lie a single golden pedestal and on that pedestal lie an item of a great deal of value.

She looked around to notice that the room was painted a beautiful shade of red. She padded toward the item and examined it carefully. It was a crystal clear glass statue that stood five inches high and had diamonds embedded in the head of the statue in the shape of cat's eyes. It was simply beautiful. It glistened in the faded beam and cast colored light through out the room, making tiny rainbows on the scarlet walls.

"Ooo…pretty kitty!" She purred for a moment before extending her gloved hands with razor sharp diamond tipped claws to take it. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A voice from a dark corner in the hall threatened. She snatched the glass cat and casually slipped it in her bag on her back. She didn't seem the least bit surprised or intimidated by the voice. "Well, well what are you doing up so late, my liege?" she hissed toward the man now standing in the entryway before her with another male coming in the distance.

"Oh I could ask you the very same thing, now couldn't I? You know I have a bounty for your head, right?" the monarch retorted. "Me? Well, for your information, I'm just doing some late night shopping and now…I shall be on my marry little way." The masked woman replied. "I don't think so." A red haired man who finally caught up with his sovereign spat back at her with a pistol aimed at her chest. She did a back handspring over the duo evading several shots from the red headed man. Then she casually leapt out the open window, and landed on the tiled ridge below.

She flung herself across the rooftops and into the dark abyss of the night with her treasure strapped to her back. The monarch left hanging out the window of his "palace" yelling "no" into the still darkness, stuck his head back inside. "Errol, I have to stop this renegade. She's stealing everything in this city that's valuable. We've tried everything but none of our guards can ever catch her. This menace must be stopped at all costs, before it's too late." The baron scowled at the red head.


End file.
